theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). Lemmy is the smallest of the group, and is often associated with childish traits due to his stature and personality. He is well recognized for his multicolored mohawk, crossed-eyes, and the rubber ball he balances atop in most appearances; his special abilities also deal with bouncy balls. Lemmy is named after Lemmy Kilmister, the founder of the rock band Motörhead. In 2015, however, he and the other Koopalings felt that Bowser had 'treated them like dirt', thus leaving his army to start afresh. Appearances Early Gaming Life Lemmy debuts in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he and the other Koopalings aid Bowser in his conquest of the various realms of the Mushroom World. Lemmy takes over Ice Land, stealing the magic wand of its king and turning him into a seal in the process. Lemmy is found and battled in the cabin of his airship at the end of World 6. He rides a rubber ball around during battle, and uses his wand to summon additional balls; once summoned, they do not disappear. Being stomped three times defeats Lemmy, allowing Mario to return the magic wand to its king, and also turning the king back to normal. Lemmy next appears in Super Mario World, aiding in Bowser's invasion of Dinosaur Land. He takes hold in his castle, found within the Vanilla Dome; Lemmy's is the #3 castle on the map. Inside, he guards one of the Yoshies trapped inside an enchanted Yoshi Egg. In battle, Lemmy pops out of Warp Pipes to attack, along with two Lemmy dummies; he sometimes pops out sideways or bottom-first. Lemmy and the dummies need to be avoided except for stomping; a Bouncing Lava Bubble needs to be avoided, as well. After getting stomped three times, Lemmy is defeated and forced out of a Warp Pipe into the lava below. New Super Mario Brothers Appearances Along with the rest of the Koopalings, Lemmy reappears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. With Bowser Jr.'s lead, they pop out of Princess Peach's birthday cake and use it to capture and take her away. Lemmy is the third Koopaling to be fought, just like in Super Mario World and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Like in Super Mario Bros. 3, his world has an ice theme. An icy ground is also prominent in his boss fight (in which he also rides a ball), making movement difficult due to the slipperiness. Lemmy is first fought at the end of World 3's tower. He uses his wand to summon balls and bounce them towards the player; they can be jumped on for boosts, but are obstacles, otherwise. If the player fails to stomp Lemmy after he summons two balls, he will ride his ball to the other side of the stage, creating the hazard of being pushed off. The ice terrain makes the drops on each side of the stage extra hazardous. The first two times Lemmy is stomped, his ball falls off the stage and he spins around in his shell. He inflicts damage when touched in this state. Upon being stomped a third time, he seems to be defeated. Resisting defeat, however, Lemmy lifts his head and hops off-screen. Lemmy is fought again at the end of the castle. This time, Kamek appears and casts his magic, greatly increasing the size of Lemmy's ball. Lemmy summons more balls even faster, and the player must now use them to stomp Lemmy. The large ball can also be used as a boost but inflicts damage if not approached properly. If the player fails to stomp Lemmy after he summons four balls, he will bounce his ball to the other side of the stage, creating the hazard of being crushed. Once stomped twice, Lemmy's already huge ball will grow again, making for a more difficult approach. Once stomped three times, he is defeated, this time falling off the stage. After the credits roll, Lemmy is seen along with the other Koopalings rolling Bowser off his shell, only to have Bowser's Castle fall on top of them. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Lemmy and the Koopalings return to kidnap Princess Peach again shortly after the events of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Riding in the Koopa Clown Car, the Koopalings kidnap Peach from her castle, nearly crushing Mario and Luigi as they go. He is the sixth Koopaling to be fought, just like in Super Mario Bros. 3. Lemmy is fought at the end of World Flower's castle. This battle is similar to his first encounter in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The stage is now a conveyor-belt, however, and on the ceiling is a button that switches its direction. If the conveyor is going in the direction towards Lemmy after he summons three balls, he will change the direction by summoning another ball that hits the switch. After three stomps, Lemmy is defeated and falls off the stage. Lemmy rejoins the other Koopalings near the end of Bowser's Castle in World 6 (and in World Star to Dry Bowser). In the Koopa Clown Car again, they try to petrify the player by flashing the vehicle's lights. Once the player reaches the corridor to the exit-door, they retreat. After Bowser's initial defeat, they use their magic to make him grow larger, much like Kamek in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. As he jumps up in his new state, he ends up knocking them down in the process. During the credits, they can be seen trying to lift Bowser up to safety, but they all get weighed down by him. Lemmy is last seen sprawled out on top of a flipped Koopa Clown Car. Lemmy appears once again in New Super Mario Bros. U, getting his own customized airship like the rest of the Koopalings. He is the castle boss of Acorn Plains and thus, the first Koopaling to be fought. When Mario enters his airship from Lemmy's Swingback Castle, Lemmy gets shocked once again. Due to the lack of his magic wand, he now generates bombs with his bare hands, and tosses them at Mario in the style of his bouncing balls. However, he still retains his method of ramming into Mario and friends with his circus ball. Like Wendy, Morton, and Roy, Lemmy's boss battle will involve him using a weapon instead of a magic wand. After being stomped twice, he will start throwing larger bombs. After three stomps on the head, he will be defeated and fall off stage. He ultimately survived this, however, and ended up getting picked up by Bowser Jr. He is last seen in the closing cutscene, hanging on to Bowser's tail after the airship crashes. Of note is when he attempted to board the airship, Lemmy fell off and grabbed Bowser's tail. Lemmy has an airship with his face as the bow and his orange shell as the deck. The tail of the ship resembles his ponytail. The stern of his ship has a teal color design, similar to his shell color from Super Mario All-Stars. Like most of the airships, Lemmy's airship is equipped with a propeller at the back of his ship as well as another one placed just beneath the crow's nest. The airship is equipped with two cannons, one on each side. There are also light green lids on top of the cannons used for closing and opening the cannons. He has the smallest airship out of all his siblings. The interior of his ship has spiral shaped windows and it resembles the inside of a circus tent Lemmy, like the other Koopalings, reappears in New Super Luigi U. He is the boss of Lemmy's Lights-Out Castle, and battles the same way as he does in the original version. Additional Super Mario Appearances Lemmy appears in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 to reprise his role in Super Mario World. Aside from minor textual and graphical changes, the only thing new for Lemmy was the addition of a growl. In Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, the Game Boy Advance remake of Super Mario Bros. 3, Lemmy reprises his role. In this version, he turns the Ice Land king into a Monty Mole instead of a seal. His role was also expanded slightly with the Japanese-only e-Reader level "Hikōsen wa Tomaranai!" The level is merely a more difficult reworking of the original airship, with the player having to collect four Advance Coins before battling Lemmy. It's stated Lemmy rigged the Bolt Lifts for this level himself, however. Anime and Cartoons In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons, Lemmy was referred to as Hip Koopa and would often hang-out and pull pranks with his brother Hop Koopa, whom he was twins with. Hip and Hop were considered among the youngest Koopa kids, and (according to behind-the-scenes material) were six-year-olds, while the rest of the Koopa kids were in their teens. In spite of their ages, Hip and Hop prove to be capable of doing such things as carjacking and pickpocketing. Like many stereotypical twins, Hop and Hip would often share their sentences by either speaking in unison or finishing each other's lines. In the cartoons, Hip retained Lemmy's personality from the games, but his appearance was much different. He had thinner hair than Lemmy, a large overbite, one spike on his shell, and didn't appear to have a lazy eye. Also, his ball was a normal beach ball, whereas it was yellow with orange stars in the games. He, as his twin brother, is voiced by Tara Strong. Magazines and Books In Leaping Lizards, Lemmy and five of his siblings compete in the International Mushroom Games. If Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool are chosen by the reader as the offensive line in the Beetlebowl event, Lemmy catches a Hoopster, only to lose it immediately afterward when a Spike, a member of an opposing team called the Sneaks, attacks him with an exploding watermelon. In Koopa Capers, Lemmy and his brothers have their wands stolen by Wendy, who disappears with them shortly afterward, intent on overthrowing their father with her own army, and a super wand she plans to create by fusing her own wand with her brothers'. If Luigi, who had been coerced by Bowser into searching for Wendy, tracks the female Koopaling down to her hideout, Bowser and the male Koopalings, who had been following him, will barge in after the plumber, but decide to stave off punishing Wendy for her mutiny if she helps search for the hiding Luigi. If Luigi had acquired Boom Boom's socks earlier in his adventure, he can toss them into Wendy's simmering wand combination potion, which will release fumes that knock the entire Koopa family and their minions out for at least a week. Lemmy also had a prominent role in the White Knuckle Scorin' comic. Bowser, being illiterate, gets Lemmy to read a spell for him, which Lemmy eagerly agrees to do because he wants to show off the reading skills that he learned from Princess Toadstool, but he ends up reading the wrong spell. Later, Lemmy helps the good guys by telling them to attack Bowser by throwing Mechakoopas at his head. This is rather unusual for a Koopaling, since they normally help Bowser. Lemmy was also featured in the Super Mario Adventures comic. Here, he aided Bowser in his plot to marry Princess Toadstool. Minor appearances Though Lemmy doesn't appear in Mario is Missing!, he appears in some of the official artwork. In the original DOS release of the game, a portrait of him appears above a door on Wendy's floor, among four other Koopalings. In addition, audio files designated for Lemmy can be found unused within the CD-ROM Deluxe version, hinting that he was originally going to be encountered in the game itself. In Yoshi's Safari, Lemmy once again aided Bowser in attacking another land. This time, Bowser took over Jewelry Land and gave Lemmy a magic gem to guard, as well as custody over Grass Land. In his battle against Mario and Yoshi, Lemmy would ride in a large mech resembling a humanoid Koopa Clown Car equipped with five cannons. After sustaining heavy damage from Mario's Super Scope, Lemmy would lose the use of his center cannon and begin to hop around the battlefield; eventually, after being damaged some more, Lemmy's mech would explode, flinging the Koopaling over the horizon. In Hotel Mario, the Koopalings aid Bowser in his plot to steal away Princess Peach and hide her in several Koopa hotels in the Mushroom Kingdom. After Larry is defeated by Mario and Luigi and his hotel explodes, Princess Peach is flung into the clouds and into Lemmy's High-ate Regency Hotel, where Lemmy takes possession of her. Lemmy is fought in Lemmy's Sky-Hideout, and attacks Mario by throwing paper planes at him while flying to different floors using a helicopter pack. He is one of three Koopalings who doesn't try to eat Mario or Luigi, possibly due to using a unique flying machine rather than walking about the stage. Like with any other stage Lemmy is defeated once all the doors in the stage are closed. Once Princess Peach is rescued, Lemmy attempts to chase after her, Mario and Luigi, only to be blown away with his hotel by a large fan activated by Mario. After several years of absence, Lemmy made a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. After hijacking Bowser's Castle and using it to attack Beanbean Castle Town, Bowletta employed the Koopalings to guard the various halls of the castle. As with most of his appearances, he was the third Koopaling to be faced. When first encountered by Mario and Luigi, Lemmy would try to confuse them by disguising Goombas as himself; in order to engage in battle with Lemmy, Mario or Luigi would need to hit him, not a copy, with their hammer. Once in battle, Lemmy would attack by creating more Goomba copies of himself and shooting fireballs at Mario and Luigi (along with all the other Koopalings). However, he was eventually defeated by the Mario Bros. In the Japanese version, he can also spin, like Iggy, Ludwig, and Larry. Defeating Lemmy activated a water fountain, allowing the Mario Bros. to put out the flames blocking their path and proceed towards Ludwig. Lemmy also made an appearance in Paper Mario Color Splash, as a boss. Playable Appearances Lemmy Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character for the first time in Mario Kart 8, where he is an unlockable character. His nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢すばしっこさナンバー１, or "Number 1 in Agility" (localized as the "Ace of Speed" or "Mr. Agility Supreme"). His emblem is a yellow silhouette of his head on a black background, similar to Bowser's emblem. Lemmy does not seem to have a lazy eye in this game, a first for any of his prior appearances. Lemmy is the lightest member of the Koopalings (and is also among the lightest playable characters in the game, being tied with the babies and, when short in height, Miis), and as such, can potentially get near perfect acceleration, handling, and traction attributes. However, his speed and weight are quite low as a result. Lemmy is the Normal Staff Ghost for Sherbet Land. There are also advertisements for "Lemmy's Tire Service" on some of the tracks, specifically Mario Kart Stadium and DS Wario Stadium. Certain varnish types of the Circuit Special and Sport Bike also feature this advertisement on them. Lemmy's main color for his Standard parts and Pipe Frame is light blue, and his secondary color is his signature orange. The color scheme selection of his other vehicle bodies is close to that of the Light Green Miis, expect for his blue Biddybuggy and brown GLA. Strangely, despite his orange shell color, Lemmy's Circuit Special and Sport Bike use the green varnish color. Lemmy, along with the rest of his siblings, make their Super Smash Bros. debut as unlockable playable characters accessible via "palette swaps" of Bowser Jr.. He is treated as a separate character, having his own voice, and the announcer calls him by name, but his attacks are identical to Bowser Jr.. Lemmy can appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode, like the other Koopalings. The rim and propeller of his Koopa Clown Car are colored yellow, one of his signature colors, and has a different face. However, when the Clown Car Dash special move is used, the exhaust pipes that appear behind Lemmy's Clown Car are colored orange. Lemmy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS shows his Clown Car with orange rim and propeller for unknown reasons. He is voiced by Lani Minella. However, alongside the rest of his siblings he appears to be reusing his voice samples from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The title given to Lemmy in the Boxing Ring, when playing as, or against him, is "Wacky War Machine" (NA) or "Let's Get Wacky" (PAL) in the Wii U version. Other notable appearances Lemmy appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as a Dark attribute character. He’s the World 2-Castle and World 2-Airship Boss. Like in Super Mario World, he's the boss of an underground world. He can perform a move called Status Barrier that protects against all status defects. He also has an attack called Blind Attack, which deals damage and hides a part of the board from the player's sight as well. Lemmy will join the player when ★World 2-Airship is completed. His Skill is Lemmy's Nightmare, which changes Wood Orbs into Dark Orbs, and Heart Orbs into Fire Orbs. Miscellaneous Lemmy was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach, although he was taken out of the final game with the rest of the Koopalings. According to his sprite sheet, it seems he would spit something at Princess Peach. General Information Physical Appearance Lemmy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head, like most of the other Koopalings, although he has a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left-side of his head. He has large, oval eyes are often crossed or even pointing in opposite directions. Lemmy's head is oval-shaped and disproportionately large compared to his small body. He was shown to have teeth in Super Mario World, but hasn't been seen with them since. Lemmy is the smallest of all Koopalings, around as small as Toad. He wears the same spiked metal cuffs as his male siblings. Lemmy has a multi-colored mohawk, that goes from yellow, pink, blue, yellow, pink, to blue, and ends in a long ponytail that fades from yellow to orange at the tip. In Super Mario Bros. 3, it is a mix of orange, green and white. In both remakes of Super Mario Bros. 3, it is orange, and in Super Mario World, it is completely white. His shell was originally green, however, in Super Mario World it was yellow in-game due to graphical limitations, although artwork still depicted his shell as green. Starting with New Super Mario Bros. Wii, his shell became a bright orange. Lemmy hasn't changed much in design over the course of his appearances. Lemmy was originally depicted with a mohawk that had colors going from pink to blue, red, yellow and then green. This mohawk sometimes was colored with another streak of pink instead of red, and the green streaks always took up the back three spikes of the mohawk. Depending on the game and the artwork, it could differ slightly, but it wasn't until Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga that it was depicted with just yellow, pink and blue in color; it was also depicted the same way in his unused sprites for Super Princess Peach. This is slightly the same as in his newest design where the mohawk itself only goes from yellow to pink and then blue, with the addition of his ponytail that blends into orange at the tip. His body looks like that of Larry's only it is smaller than Bowser Jr.'s, the pad on his belly only has three sections, and the claws on his toes are more pointed than those of the other Koopalings. Like the Koopalings who had green shells, Lemmy's was given a unique color, orange. And aside from the spikes being updated to an off-white color they were also given yellow rings. The two stripes on each side of his head were originally colored pink, but are now orange to match his shell color. Not much else has changed aside from his snout being given a new shape due to the transition into 3D, as well as his hair given individual strands for each color. Personality and Traits Lemmy is depicted as an immature, fun-loving child, and is said to retain a childlike innocence about him. Lemmy is also known as the "Clown Prince of Koopas", and would apparently prefer to join the circus rather than commit crimes and conquest. He is already somewhat clownish in how he loves balancing on top of his rubber ball. His love for the circus is also mirrored in New Super Mario Bros. U, as the interior of his airship resembles the inside of a circus tent. His childish and clownish traits are also evident in Mario Kart 8, where some of his stunts have him performing a hand stand on the handle of his bike or ATV, or jumping out of his kart and flailing his arms in excitement. When losing the race, he is seen crying while kicking his feet in frustration. He seems to have a passion for the cold and ice as he was the ruler of Ice Land, as well as guardian of World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He tends to rely on tricks and gadgets rather than his own prowess, such as his helicopter pack from Hotel Mario. As of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is shown to have a squeaky, high-pitched voice. In the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, Lemmy also spoke in a manner similar to that of a young child. In Super Mario-Kun, Lemmy is silly and childish, just like in the games. However, unlike the games were he is loyal to Bowser, Lemmy willingly betrayed him in volume 44, due to the fact that he and Mario ended up becoming friends at the end of volume 41. The Koopaling even went as far as telling Mario the secret to Bowser's defeat and supplying the group with Fire Flowers. Though it seemed like Lemmy forgot about the friendship in volume 47 (with him happily greeting Mario before throwing a barrage of bombs at the beginning of the chapter), Lemmy eventually assured Mario in the end that he had not forgotten the events from last time and they remained on good terms with each other. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hip is more mischievous than truly evil on most occasions, and preferred to simply play pranks instead of cause havoc; though several episodes, such as "Life's Ruff", showed him capable of causing real chaos. In the Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was somewhat childish and unintelligent, and seemed more keen on simply helping his father and trying to gain his appreciation then actually causing evil. Like Mario and several of Bowser's minions, Lemmy also had an obsession with the plumbing based hero Dirk Drain-Head and could somehow understand Larry's picture-only dialogue, while no one else could at all. In Nintendo Adventure Books, a continuation of Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was portrayed as somewhat crazed in demeanor and much more menacing on some occasions. In the Super Mario Adventures comics, Lemmy's personality was, more or less, identical to those of the other Koopalings, with no real differentiating quirks or attributes. In the computer version of Mario is Missing!, the unused voices of Lemmy depicted him as being sarcastic, as he "pretends" to make Luigi join them. Powers and Abilities Lemmy seems to prefer using circus balls when combating his enemies. He often fights atop his ball and if his boss area has icy floors or a conveyor belt, he will use them to his advantage by trying to slide his opponents right off the edges. In Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, Lemmy utilizes his magic wand to generate rubber circus balls, in numbers up to three (even more in his New Super Mario Bros. Wii rematch), creating great difficulty for the Mario bros. He also utilized various dummies as decoys when fighting Mario in Super Mario World. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he would spin like a top like Iggy, and he could also summon Goombas disguised as clones of himself, just like Wendy. In addition, in a similar manner to Super Mario World, he also attempted in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to confuse the Mario Bros. by splitting into copies prior to fighting them. Other than that, his abilities seem normal compared to his siblings, as he is seen walking and jumping in his Super Princess Peach sprites, and breathing fireballs in his appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, as well as spinning inside his shell for offensive and defensive purposes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he also threw star-patterned bombs that bounce on the floor and once touched by Mario, a short fuse is activated that will cause the bombs to explode after a few seconds. Lemmy has enhanced balance and acrobatics supported New Super Mario Bros Wii and New Super Mario Bros 2 by being able to maintaining his balance on a ball while on an icy floor and conveyer belt as well as performing a handstand on the ball upon the said floors before preceding to battle. He's also implied to be quite strong especially for someone his size in New Super Mario Bros. U, due to him throwing several large bombs at Mario with minimum effort. External Story In 2015, in the video Koopalings walk out on Bowser, Lemmy and the other Koopalings felt that Bowser, according to Roy had 'treated them like dirt', despite them aiding him to many assaults on the Mushroom Kingdom. They quit, and they head to Brackney, where he meets Baseball, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Sakura Oda. They became his adoptive family. Notably, this was a reference to Super Mario-Kun, when he willingly betrayed Bowser and became friends with Mario, and had remained on good terms with him. Trivia * Lemmy is seem having a love relationship with Larry in Victoria Ashley's videos. ** Lemmy is Victoria Ashley's second favourite character, behind Larry. * Lemmy is considered to be TheTheoryReader Est. 1993’s 3rd favourite character of all time, behind Morton and Roy *In a piece of literature on deviantArt, Lemmy was given the White Member Colour In TheoryReader’s Group. He is also named as a Sub Leader alongside Morton. Category:Koopalings Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Young Guy Category:Mario characters Category:Victims Category:Characters Category:White Member Colour